The Heroic Successor
by youngshowa60
Summary: Sean Barker is a Super Sentai fan with dreams of becoming a hero. With other Sentai fighting their own battles, however, A mysterious space crew plays their hand on conquering Earth. They are called the Gouryuusei Juujidan [Great Meteor Crux]. Sean is Chosen by the Gokaigers to use their powers to stop the Gouryuusei. During his progression he recruits five of his friends.


The Heroic Successor

Original Story

"Pirate Fleet Goukaiger"

by Shoutaro Ishinomori and Saburo Hatte

Fan Fiction By Showa 60

Chapter 1: The Man who will Be Captain

[船長になる地球人]

"I love the Gokaigers, but they're terrible liars..."

On this planet, there was an invading empire called Zangyack, who wanted to colonize the earth and subjugate the inhabitants. However, the 199 heroes that made up the 34 Super Sentai refused to let their ambition become a reality; with that, they engaged in what was called, the Great Legends War. It was an intense fight, with both sides giving their all, and then the 34 Sentai destroyed all of the Zangyack ships at the cost of their powers. Time passed since that war, and their powers would later be in the possession of five young space pirates. The timing couldn't be any better, with Zangyack's second fleet, lead by the Emperor's son Walz Gil, attacking the planet. The pirates have won the blessings of all previous warriors and even the Special Ops Cell Go-Busters, plus they have enlisted one of our own; a cheerful Sentai otaku named Gai Ikari. With their great deeds masked by piracy, along with their victory against the Zangyack Empire, all six pirates have left our planet in search of greater treasure, romance and adventure.

Some time has passed yet again, and the Kyouryuugers act as our current saviors of the planet. While they get their hands tied with the Deboss Army, one can't help but feel that there greater threats gearing up for conquest or destruction of our world. Or maybe I'm going ahead of myself. I'm Sean Barker, 23 years old. Ever since I was kid, I was always fond of being a super hero; kicking bad guy butt, protecting the innocent, et cetera, et cetera. Sadly, unlike most self proclaimed super hero fans, I don't have a huge warehouse full of toys, transforming devices and costumes, just 15 ranger keys, a Mobirates and the soundtrack of my favorite Sentai, Go-Onger: pretty pathetic for a fan like me, huh? But on the positive side, I have a Japanese restaurant and convenience store within walking distance of me, so I get to have all the curry and katsudon I can eat, plus be a freakin weeaboo because I feel like it.

On rare occaisions, I was deemed the hero of my neighborhood, mostly due to my training in basic martial arts from my uncle who worked for the Navy. That made my night walks home from my job a lot easier. In the case of one fateful day, all that training was going to be put to the test. It was a cloudy Wednesday, I was walking around a city square on my day off, which sounds like a typical TV trope. Before I was able to see a clear shadow from under me by the sunlight, a huge white ship loomed over the surrounding area; darkening the ground I walked on. My first thought was, "What the hell...?! What's the Gigant Horse doing here? Didn't the Gokaigers beat them last time?" The ship was white like the Gigant Horse, but the design looked more like giant phoenix. Me and everybody else in town looked in shock and awe of the giant vessel; some thought it was God coming down from the sky. Of course that quickly turned to screams for help and people fleeing for shelter as envoys of foot soldiers fell from the ship, and as they deployed, a familiar shade of gray caught my eye. "Gormin", I whispered in shock as I recollected their look from when the Gokaiger fought them. During a minute or two of me being surprised, bystanders were being slaughtered left and right, and as I snapped out of it, one of the soldiers tried to attack me from behind, but I kicked the weapon from it's hand and gave it four punches to the gut, and one right hook to the face. Some of the other Gormin took notice and turned there attention to me, but instead of me running away, I proceeded to defend myself. It was only a matter of time before my blood started to boil, and my adrenaline pumping out of control. For a good thirty minutes, I managed to hold them off, but after that time passed, fatigue started to set in, the Gormin starting to slowly get the upper hand, and my main focus was on snatching or knocking their armaments from them. One of them managed to get the better of me, punching in the cheek, with the others getting one off of me soon after. With that, I was knocked across the square and into a park. I took shelter near a tree and as I sat down trying to catch my breath, I felt something near my left hand. To my amazement, it was one of the Gokaiger's side arms, the Gokai Gun and GokaiRed's Ranger Key. As I regained my strength trying to figure out how they got here, the soldiers came to where I hid; placing the key in my right pocket, I wasted no time in coming out, shooting at my pursuers with the intent of putting a bullet between their eyes. Of course, I wasn't afraid of close combat, so I took one of the combatants, kicked it to one knee, and hooked it with the back of mine; restraining it as I shoot the others. This felt like something out of a movie directed by Koichi Sakamoto. Afterwards, I blew the back of the head off the one I restrained, thinking I was done; that is until an armored figure walked in and stood before me.

He questioned why I was able to beat them with almost no effort and proceeded to say this, "I applaud your ability to fight, earthling. But you are in the way of our task. I will be lenient to let live if you cease and desist your interference". I point the gun to his face with this response, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but after seeing what the Gormin did to the people here, you can go to Hell. Take your Zangyack fleet and get out of here." "Zangyack? Absurd! You will do best to not put me in the same league as them. More importantly, lower your musket if you hold your life dear." "Get bent! If you're not Zangyack, then just who are you?" "You refuse to lower your weapon, but if have to know before you die, then I'll tell you: I am Gousai, the front line overseer from the Grand Meteor Crux. Our task here is to beautify this planet and all others like it." I slowly ready the trigger as he stands boldly with his pretentious speech, "You mean kill everyone to fulfill your sick beat off spree. You're just as worse as the Zangyack, Vaglass and the Deboss Army. How about you take your two-bit Order and get lost." Gousai chuckling at me, "Your eagerness to have your life cut short is that of an ugly painting. I was just trying to show you the grand scheme of things at large, yet you resort to suicide. You are inherently all the same". Not willing to hear anymore, I pulled the trigger and aimed for his head as usual, but only to find out that he wasn't like the Gormin he employed, as he deflected the bullet with the back of his right hand. Out of desperation, I kept firing only to realize I was against someone much stronger. Ignoring all manner of fear and logic, I charged at him attacking with a barrage of punches, kicks and gunfire. While doing this, he dodged and deflected every assault and countered with a few punches to the stomach and face, and he knocked me to the same tree I was hiding in. The pain was too much, my nose and side of my mouth bleeding, I continued to point the gun at him, breathing heavily. He slowly walks toward me with a smug attitude, "I guess you are all bark and no bite. For your passionate resistance, I'll kindly give you a slow painful end to your life. Sound okay?" My left arm shakes from the fatigue, unable to aim straight; shooting strays only grazing him. Before he could step any closer, a red slash wave swiftly came towards the alien. Walking to the left of me was a glowing red figure wearing a red captain's coat, a gold chain necklace, and carrying what appears to be the Gokai Sabre on his right hand. As I slowly turned my head to him, I couldn't believe it, It was him. As he turned to my ailing body with a smirk, the scenery changed to a bright white void. He picked me up and said, "Damn, you're a reckless one! You got some brass ones facing someone as tough as that bastard." I was in a state of pure awe as I was close in his presence, "Are you... the Captain Marvelous?" "Damn right, I am! That and you're one hell of a quick shot. You really hate that guy, don't you?" I humbly responded, "Yes. Yes I do. Him, the Gormin, this Grand Meteor Crux, everything." "You sound an awful lot like a pirate to me." " `If I don't like someone, I kick their ass. That's what a pirate does.', right?" Marvelous laughs as he folds his arms, "taking my lines and everything. Let me tell you what I told Doc, do what you can, and not what you can't." After that speech, I realized that I had his Ranger Key in my pocket the whole time. When I pulled it out, he went on to say, "I see you have my power. Looks like I half-assed a bit." "Huh?" "You had that key with you the whole time!" He pulls out a familiar phone form out of his jacket, "Here you go. Take it!" "But... why?" "From now on you get to be a pirate" "A pirate? Me? You don't mean..." "You're gonna be me. The new GokaiRed! Use this with my Ranger Key and you can put on a real show. It's yours unless you want your head as that guy's trophy." Seeing that this was an opportunity that I could not miss, I took the Mobirates and looked at it with determination. "You're the first earthling to have so much guts that I've ever seen since Gai", he said. "Gai? As in the only pirate from this planet?" "What are you talking about? You're a pirate too."

He vanished soon after, and everything went back to as it was. Only this time, I had the Mobirates and Ranger Key. Gousai, still cocky, saying, "So you're still able to stand. Any last words?" "Yeah, this..." The flip of the Key on my right. The flip of the phone on my left, I cry out the legendary call: "GOKAI CHANGE!" With the key inserted in the Mobirates, it opens, the I hold it in front of me as it cries out, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIGER!" A fraction of a second felt like 5 minutes as I tranformed to the blazing red and black. As the transformation completed, Gousai looked in shock, "What is this? Just what did you become?" "Let me tell you! I am the Crimson Blaze of the Galaxy, sharp as the Blue waters, Shining bright as the Yellow Sun, my Pink heart beat strongly, as I tread the Green grass of Earth! Burning Brightly is the Red Super Sentai Soul. I Am GOOOOOOOOOOKAIRED!". A role call that I'm only doing once. Not impressed by my performance, Gousai charges after me with a powerful left straight. Upon parrying his attack with my left, the ground from under us quakes and a massive shock wave blasts around us. My counter was a left palm to his helmet, causing it to shatter with the force of a 2 metric ton truck, thus knocking him across the city. "This isn't over yet", I thought, "Full Speed Ahead". From out of my suit's buckle, I pulled out Red Buster's Ranger Key, "It's Morphin Time!" "GOOOOOOOOOO-BUSTERS!", the phone cried out. At mach 4 speed, I dashed towards the trajectory of Gousai being knocked across the city. Beating him there, I cocked my right arm, and as he was within an inch of me, I gave him an uppercut powerful enough to send him flying over thousand feet into the air, with his armor fully removed by the force of the attack. I reverted back to GokaiRed, pulled out the corresponding Ranger Key and the gun, set the key in the slot and aimed towards him. The gun cried out, "FIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE" as I fired the signature Gokai Blast. The glowing red bullet pierced through his chest with the force of a megaton warhead; before being destroyed, he cried out his last words, "You are just a lowly earthling, to be killed by you is an embarrassment. LONG LIVE THE SHOOTING STAR!" His words followed by an explosion in the air. The people in the background cheered me on after what they saw. I was unsure on how to take in the acclaim and celebration, so I ran home. As the sky darkened, signifying the night, I sat down on bed in my room while in my suit, recollecting the battle that took place earlier. I couldn't believe it. As I reverted back to normal I thought, "I'm a hero... I became a Gokaiger..." Depsite my sudden disbelief, I also went on to assume, "if what that guy said is true, and with him killed, there's a good chance that this Crux of his will hunt me down and won't rest until the kill me." And then I smirked saying, "In that case, let them come. Not only will I kick their butts, I know five other friends who will want in on this." I laid down trembling; not out of fear, but anticipation and hope, that next time, my experience will be extra showy.

As Sean Barker takes in his activity as Gokai Red, a transparent ship stalks the blue planet. Inside the camouflage of stars, there is a large meeting hall, and at the center is a round table of five mysterious people in masks encompassed by a large audience. One in a lion shaped masked speaks, "Apparently Gousai is dead." A woman with a swan mask follows up, "Which is absurd. Earth should have been under his controlled by now." Another woman with a cougar mask says in a sultry mannerism, "I'm guessing it's by one of those handsome pirates. They must adore the planet so much that they keep coming back." A slender young man with a Gedoh mask responds, "ridiculous! They've long since left this planet. The Go-Busters have focused their duties elsewhere, and the Kyouryuugers are battling the Deboss Army. The Super Sentai should be busy with their own problems to interfere with our mission." One more in a bull mask responds, "But an earthling now has the Gokaiger's abilities. He's not the same as the pirates who defeated Zangyack years ago." The lion mask stands up and assures the other four and the surrounding audience, "Listen up! It is clear that someone on Earth has inherited the pirate's powers. We don't know why, but we must be ready. To make sure he does not live or try anything that will further wait in our path to greatness, we must test him, see his true power, then when we have made our judgment, we will crush him before he makes anymore moves. In short, gauge this new Gokaiger in combat, then end his life. LONG LIVE THE SHOOTING STAR!" All others yell the same chant. And from there, Sean's real battle as the new GokaiRed begins.


End file.
